1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of a conductive polymer coated electrode within an electrolytic capacitor and more particularly, to a conductive polyethylenedioxythiophene (PEDOT) polymer coated electrode adapted for use as a cathode electrode of an electrolytic capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Compact, high voltage capacitors are utilized as energy storage reservoirs in many applications, including implantable medical devices. These capacitors are required to have a high energy density since it is desirable to minimize the overall size of the implanted device. This is particularly true of an Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillator (ICD), also referred to as an implantable defibrillator, since the high voltage capacitors used to deliver the defibrillation pulse can occupy as much as one third of the ICD volume.
Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillators, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,388, incorporated herein by reference, typically use two electrolytic capacitors in series to achieve the desired high voltage for shock delivery. For example, an implantable cardioverter defibrillator may utilize two 350 to 400 volt electrolytic capacitors in series to achieve a voltage of 700 to 800 volts.
Electrolytic capacitors are used in ICDs because they have the most nearly ideal properties in terms of size, reliability and ability to withstand relatively high voltage. Conventionally, such electrolytic capacitors typically consist of a cathode electrode, an electrically conductive electrolyte and a porous anode with a dielectric oxide film formed thereon. While aluminum is the preferred metal for the anode plates, other metals such as tantalum, magnesium, titanium, niobium, zirconium and zinc may be used. A typical electrolyte may be a mixture of a weak acid and a salt of a weak acid, preferably a salt of the weak acid employed, in a polyhydroxy alcohol solvent. The electrolytic or ion-producing component of the electrolyte is the salt that is dissolved in the solvent. The entire laminate is rolled up into the form of a substantially cylindrical body, or wound roll, that is held together with adhesive tape and is encased, with the aid of suitable insulation, in an aluminum tube or canister. Connections to the anode and the cathode are made via tabs. Alternative flat constructions for aluminum electrolytic capacitors are also known, comprising a planar, layered, stack structure of electrode materials with separators interposed therebetween, such as those disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,388.
The need for high voltage, high energy density capacitors is most pronounced when employed in implantable cardiac defibrillators (ICDs). In ICDs, as in other applications where space is a critical design element, it is desirable to use capacitors with the greatest possible capacitance per unit volume. Since the capacitance of an electrolytic capacitor is provided by the anodes, a clear strategy for increasing the energy density in the capacitor is to minimize the volume taken up by paper and cathode and maximize the number of anodes. A multiple anode flat, stacked capacitor configuration requires fewer cathodes and paper spacers than a single anode configuration and thus reduces the size of the device. A multiple anode stack consists of a number of units consisting of a cathode, a paper spacer, two or more anodes, a paper spacer and a cathode, with neighboring units sharing the cathode between them. In order to achieve higher energy densities, it has been necessary to stack three, four and five anodes per layer. However, due to the higher capacitance values achieved with multiple anodes, traditional chemically etched aluminum cathodes provide insufficient capacitance coverage at the desired thickness (30 microns or less).
In an electrolytic capacitor, the anode exhibits a dielectric capacitance capable of holding several hundred volts. The cathode exhibits a double layer capacitance capable of holding a maximum of approximately 3 volts. The anode capacitance and the cathode capacitance are in series. When a charged electrolytic capacitor pumps current through a resistive load, the anode dielectric capacitance can be visualized as discharging towards a ground potential from a less positive potential; and the cathode double layer capacitance can be visualized as charging from a negative potential to a more positive potential. The double layer capacitance is directly proportional to the effective surface area of the cathode. For traditional 20–30 micron thick aluminum foil cathodes, the double layer capacitance is typically in the range of 100–250 μF/cm2.
The cathode capacitance must be many times higher than the anode capacitance if most of the anode gain is to be realized. When the cathode double layer capacitance is much larger than the anode dielectric capacitance, the cathode electrode maintains a negative potential. However, if the cathode capacitance is not much larger than the anode capacitance, the cathode electrode can develop a positive potential. If the cathode develops a positive potential, several undesirable effects can occur: (1) during a pulse discharge operation, a significant overvoltage can be fed back to the cathode, resulting in oxide buildup on the cathode which reduces the capacitor performance, (2) electrolysis can occur that consumes electrolyte and deteriorates the performance of the capacitor with usage, and (3) gaseous electrolysis byproducts can cause swelling of the capacitor. Since a reverse voltage drop at the cathode in excess of about one volt results in cathode formation and hydrogen gas production, this undesirable condition determines the condition for the minimum acceptable ratio of cathode to anode capacitance.
Thus, especially in high energy density capacitors, there is a need for the development of cathodes that have high double layer capacitance while maintaining the thinnest profile possible.